meetthefeeblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trevor
Trevor is the secondary antagonist of Meet the Feebles. He is a German-American dirty rat who is a right-hand to Mr. Bletch. He is voiced by Brian Sergent. And A Voice of Eric Jacobson from Toy Story 4: Friends Forever After Appearance Trevor is a scrawny, grey rat with beady eyes who wears a grey jacket, a black vest, a blue tie, and orange and white sneakers. He can mostly be shown smoking a cigarette. Personality Trevor is a typical mid-level mobster: timid and cowardly around his boss, cruel and taunting to everyone else. Trevor's voice is a parody of film noir actor Peter Lorre, and his persona seems at least partially influenced by the sinister henchmen Lorre often played. Role in the Movie Trevor has multiple jobs behind the scenes of The Fabulous Feebles Variety Hour, including porn director/camera man, drug-dealer, and hit-man. Trevor has a significant relationship with nearly all of the main characters: a drug supplier to Wynyard, the shell-shocked frog; bully to Robert; the eater of the corpses of Sidney's dead creatures; bully and would-be-murderer to Heidi Hippo; murderer of F. W. Fly; killer of Mr. Big (for he was driving the car); and the one who hired Dennis, the perverted anteater, to act in a porn film with Madame Bovine. The most notable crime of Trevor is generally agreed to be his attempted rape of Lucille, Robert's love interest and one of the backup singers during several musical number in the troupe's varity show. When Mr. Bletch told Trevor to find a new porn star who was "young and petite," Trevor used it as an excuse to attack Lucille, who he'd been lusting after for some time. He mockingly told Lucille about an "audition" that would advance her "career," drugged her drink, and prepared to rape her. Luckily, Robert burst in, making Trevor think twice, and the rat left--but not before sneering, "I was just finishing with her," causing Robert to believe that Lucille had cheated on him. This almost destroyed Robert and Lucille's relationship. Shortly after, Trevor was killed in the Feeble Variety Massacre, by Heidi. Just before Heidi brought her killing spree to the front stage, Mr. Bletch ordered Trevor to "eliminate" Sebastian, the fox (after and because of "the Sodomy Song"), to which Trevor agreed (as usual). Sebastian no doubt would have died at Trevor's hands, if not for Heidi's rampage. Trevor at first dodged some bullets from Heidi, when he peeked around a wall to see what was going on, and then ran, presumably to arm himself. He returned with a large machine gun, and shot Heidi in the shoulder, just as Bletch had finally talked her into surrendering. Bletch then ordered Trevor to kill Heidi, to which Trevor replied, "It will be a pleasure." However, Robert swung down from a rope and knocked Trevor down, saving Heidi; it is unclear what Robert's motivation for doing this was (since Robert had just learned of Lucille's attempted rape seconds before, it is very possible he was motivated by revenge, knowing Heidi would kill the rat; but it is also possible that Robert was still a soft-natured hedgehog, and was only trying to save Heidi, because he didn't want ''anyone ''to die). Whatever the reason, Robert gave Heidi the crucial moment she needed to retrieve her gun, and Trevor was showered with bullets with all red bloods. Gallery TrevorBletch.JPG|Trevor showing Bletch the new porn film. Barry, Trevor, Louie and Bletch.png|Trevor, Bletch, and Barry making a drug deal with Louie. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Funnies Category:Animals Category:The Feebles Category:Rodents Category:Bletch Henchman Category:Male Category:Rats Category:Shot to death Category:Puppets with Movable Features